official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Union County, New Mexico
Union County is a county in New Mexico. The population of the county is 4,549. Major roads US Route 56 US Route 64 US Route 87 US Route 412 New Mexico State Road 72 New Mexico State Road 102 New Mexico State Road 120 New Mexico State Road 325 New Mexico State Road 370 New Mexico State Road 402 New Mexico State Road 406 New Mexico State Road 410 New Mexico State Road 411 New Mexico State Road 417 New Mexico State Road 420 New Mexico State Road 421 New Mexico State Road 453 New Mexico State Road 455 New Mexico State Road 456 New Mexico State Road 538 New Mexico State Road 551 New Mexico State Road 562 Geography Adjacent counties Dallam County, Texas (east) Las Animas County, Colorado (north) Cimarron County, Oklahoma (northeast) Baca County, Colorado (north-northeast) Quay County (south) Hartley County, Texas (southeast) Harding County (southwest) Colfax County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 53.88% White (2,451) 42.25% Hispanic or Latino (1,922) 2.46% Other (112) 1.41% Black or African American (64) 12.1% (550) of Union County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Union County has below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.94 murders a year. Pokemon Coming soon in a separate page for Pokemon data tables specifically for most of New Mexico. Communities Cities Clayton - 2,980 Villages Des Moines - 143 Folsom - 56 Grenville - 38 CDPs Capulin - 66 Unincorporated communities Amistad Gladstone Mount Dora Sedan Seneca Sofia Climate Fun facts * Union County is one of New Mexico's more powerfully Republican counties. It last voted for a Democratic presidential candidate in 1948. * Des Moines is known for its educational services, construction, and agriculture. The general cost of living index for Des Moines is 84.9. * A recent independent survey rated Grenville the most boring settlement in New Mexico. * Capulin Volcano National Monument is located seven miles (11 km) south of Folsom. Rising to 8,182 (2,494 m) feet above sea level, Capulin is the highest mountain near Folsom. Folsom Falls are five miles (8 km) east of the city. The Cimarron River, only a small stream a few feet wide here, is stocked with trout annually. Eight miles (13 km) west of the city below Johnson Mesa is Wild Horse Arroyo where in 1908 a cowboy named George McJunkin discovered the bones of an extinct bison. This was the archaeological find that later proved ancient man had been in the Americas at least 10,000 years, far longer than earlier believed. * Folsom is commonly called a "ghost town" as it has hardly any active businesses. Most community life centers around the Folsom Museum, established 1966 in the Doherty Mercantile building. The museum, with a large collection of local artifacts, sponsors several events each year. It is open seven days a week between Memorial Day and Labor Day. Category:New Mexico Counties